For real this time
by unbroken.dreams
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood doesn't usually chicken out of anything. But when she tries to tell Simon how she feels about him, the situation kind of gets out of hand and somehow ends up in him giving her a driving lesson. Sizzy Oneshot! Set after City of Lost Souls.


Hey there!

This is my first Fanfic about _The Mortal Instruments_. I have finished the 5th book like two weeks ago and I'm already having signs of withdrawal lol It - is - horrible! Therefore I decided to write a Sizzy Fanfic, because I miss them so much.

I hope you enjoy the FF! It's supposed to be funny and romantic and (I hope) everyone's in character. Please read & review I really really want to know what you think about it!

FYI, I decided to ignore the Malec-break-up for this Fanfic. As far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure every Malec-Fan agrees, they weren't allowed to break up in the frist place, therefore they're still together in here. (It only matters at one point, but still... my Malec-Heart is just as big as my Sizzy-Heart which was why I had to mention them at least once.)

Oh and also: English isn't my native language. So please don't go too hard on me, but I think (or hope xD) there aren't any major mistakes. If you find any you are free to PM me, though. I always want to learn something new :)

* * *

**For real this time.**

Isabelle Lightwood never wanted to fall in love... because that meant trusting someone more than you trusted yourself. And _trust_ had never been her favourite emotion, especially when used in the same sentence as _men_. She didn't even trust her own father to be faithfull to her mother (because he had successfully proven that he wasn't) and she'd always figured: If you couldn't trust your own father, who else was there left to trust? Except of course Alec, Jace – and Max. But they had grown up with Izzy. She had known them not only her whole life, but their whole life (or most of their life in the case of Jace) and that made you trust someone.

But Simon? She'd known him for what, three months? And he had already flirted with her, just in order to make Clary jealous and cheated on her with Maia and on Maia with her. Not exactly trustworthy material, was it? And still, she couldn't help it. She was in love with this morron, of whom her mind kept saying _He doesn't deserve you_ when her heart kept saying: _You don't deserve him_. In a way the truly thought she didn't. He hadn't been the only one who had cheated in their relationship... in fact she was pretty sure Simon had cheated a lot **less** than she had. Of course, to be honest, the only reason she had cheated at all was to convince herself that she wouldn't miss him when she was with another guy. And when that hadn't worked she had tried another and another, too blind to see that she had already been with the only one she would ever want to be with.

The worst thing about this was that people kept telling her she needed to tell Simon how she felt. And since she realized they were right Izzy had added spontaneuous nausea and panic to the range of feelings, she had never had before, at least not when it came to guys. Normally they felt that way about her, she had always been the one in control of every relationship she had. I was different with Simon.

And now she was standing in Street were Eric lived. Simon was there because they had a band meeting, probably coming up with another ridiculous band name. Yes. She had now officially crossed the Stalker-Line.

She stood there for a while until she sighted. "Oh this is ridiculous." she mumbled to herself. Izzy killed demons on a daily basis, by the Angel, she could **tell** someone how she felt about him! She took a deep breath and started walking toward the garage, where the band always met. Isabelle had never been there but Clary had told her all about it, before she gave her the adress and basically pushed Izzy to go there.

Erics van stood in front of the house – of course, because a garage was for band meetings and not for cars – Isabelle recognized it immediately. She stared at it for a while, remembering how Alec had almost died in there, after they went to get the mortal cup. If it hadn't been for Simon Alec would have died that night, even Magnus wasn't able to bring back the dead. Simon had also been the one, who had helped her after the death of Max. He had always been there for here when she had needed someone.

Okay - she couldn't do it.

She quickly turned around and started walking away from the house again, but didn't get far.

"Isabelle?"

_Damn._ She turned around and there he was – an astonished Simon, which actually made him even more gorgeous than usual. "Hey..." He had picked exactly that moment to step out of the garage, to see her walking away.

"W-What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Oh..." Of course he would have thought the only reason for her to come here was if the world was about to end. "Don't worry. For now everything's... okay."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, so... let me get back to my earlier question: What are you doing here?"

"I... actually I need to talk to you."

"Simon, how long does it take to get that book out of the van? Get back in here. Who are you talking to any-" some guy walked out of the garage and stopped talking the moment he saw Isabelle. She had seen him once, at one of their concerts, but couldn't tell which one he was. He obviously didn't remember her at all, but right now she seemed to make an impression on him. Of course – she looked amazing, as always. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You can always join us, of course."

"Drop it, Eric." Simon said and sounded annoyed.

"Drop what? I was just being nice to your friend."

"You have that sparkle in your eyes again. You know, the one that indicates you have once again fallen in love within 2 seconds."

Isabelle grinned. She didn't care much for how often Eric thought he fell in love, but she did care about the tone Simon took with him. It was jealousy.

"Dude... not cool." Eric said and went back in the garage but not without adding: "Remember to bring the song-book when you come back!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "10 bugs he's going to write a poem about you now..."

"Are you jealous?" She already knew he was, she was just teasing him.

"Of what? His high-quality-poems or the you-part?"

"The me-part."

He looked at her for a very long moment before he said: "Always. You know that."

Actually, she didn't. "I do now."

The silence that followed was kind of awkward and Izzy thought she had missed her moment. This would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him that he wasn't the only one who was jealous. That she would always feel that way about Clary because she knew him so much better than Isabelle did and of course, because Simon had once loved her.

That moment was gone. But Simon seemed to be perfectly happy of creating another for her: "So... there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I do. It's..." Why was this so hard? She didn't have any problem telling him how she felt before. When she wanted him to say with her, these nights, when she had needed him. But but this was different. This could turn out to be the first serious relationship she had ever had and and just because of her trust issues she was afraid of that? By the Angel, she was a Lightwood! Her eyes fell on the van again and suddenly she spoke before she even thought about it: "I want to learn how to drive."

Simon was confused. "You what?"

Yeah. She **what**?! "You heard me."

"Why? You don't need a licence. And if you did I would highly recommend you'd get someone professionell to train you. I'm really not that good at teaching people. One time I tried to show my sister how do bake a cake, so she could show off her boyfriend, who had teased her she couldn't do it. Long story short... firemen are very nice people."

"Well that was Rebecca. This is me."

"Yes and **you** can't even make soup. Iz, this is a very real car, a very real street with other very real cars... and people. Lots."

She had started it, she would finish it. Besides, spending time with Simon was always great, even if she was too chicken to do what she had come here to do. "I promise I won't **kill** anyone. Now are you going to teach me or should I ask Eric? I bed he'd love to."

It worked. It was good to see that, even though he had fallen in love, she was still able to manipulate him. Half an hour later Simon had driven them to an empty parking lot and now Isabelle sat on the drivers seat, with an extremely nervous Simon next to her on the passenger seat. She wasn't too calm herself but didn't show it, after all for all he knew she wanted to do this...

"Alright. First things first: The brake is our friend. That's the pedal in the middle. On the left is the clutch and the gas pedal is on the right... let's stay away from that one."

She shot him an angry glare but didn't say anything, because she kind of agreed with him. Instead she acted as if she listened very carefully as he explained some technical stuff, which didn't interest her at all.

"Are you ready to start the engine?"

_No._ "Yes."

Simon took a deep breath. He didn't need to breath but Izzy thought he kept holding on to the things he was used to from the time he was a mundane. "Press the clutch with your left food, the brake with your right food and turn the key. All at the same time."

She did as she was told, the car made a noise and kept droning afterwards.

Simon smiled. "Good. Now, whatever you do-"

But she didn't listen to the end of the sentence. Izzy already took her feets off the pedals and as she did there was a weird sound and then silence. The engine wasn't working anymore. Simon was silent for a moment, before he continued: "... do not take your feet off the pedals."

"Is it broken?" she asked half caring, half not interested at all.

"No. You just stalled the engine. Beginners do that all the time, don't worry about it."

As it turned out Isabelle was very talented... in stalling the engine over and over again. When she finally managed to actually **move** the car she got the wrong gear and instead of rolling forward they made a quick hop backwards. That surprised her so much that she forgot about keeping pressure on the pedals and – the engine died again.

She screamed out in frustration. It wasn't like she really needed to learn this but when she started something she developed a certain ambition and wanted to be good at it. When she said "By the Angel, even Son Goku has a faster learning curve than I do right now." she hadnn't really think about what she said, right after she was done.

Simon blinked. "Son Goku?"

Izzys cheeks turned to a slight pink. Of course he would notice. Clary had told her that Simon liked this Manga, which was why she had decided to look into it. Not that she had intented to tell him about it... that worked well.

"Did you... read Dragon Ball?"

"Watched it, actually. I just wanted to see why you always make such a fuzz about this stuff and Magnus nearly killed me, throwing these DVDs at me." Though she was pretty sure that the only reason he had done that was to get her out of the apartment as soon as possible. Izzy had thought she'd heard Alec in the background and hadn't really want to stay around and find out why Magnus wanted her gone so badly. She adored them but what happened between behind closed doors, should stay there.

Simon nodded. "Wise choice. You're a fighter, if anything you ought to like Dragon Ball."

"I didn't like it." she said quickly.

"Come on. Not even a little bit?"

"The fights are not very realistic. Besides, conjuring something like a _kame-hame-ha_ is beyond possible. And I've seen angels and demons being summoned."

For some reason Simon smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know the words..." There was no mocking in his voice... he actually seemed moved and impressed that she remembered the name of the attack.

This time she really blushed. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the **worst** thing I've ever seen. But I stand by it: It's not realistic."

"Because that's what real life is for. Mangas and animes, just as well as books, movies and tv shows – they're about escaping from reality. Offering you a world full of adventures and demons and vampires... of course that was before I knew all that was actually real, so I'm guessing there goes that point..."

"Well you can always use the point where a boy who can turn into a monkey." Izzy teased him. "So – lame, by the way."

"Oh come on, that was **not** lame! Frist of all, it's not a monkey, it's an oversized gorilla. And second of all: He was from a different planet and frankly, turning into a gorilla is way cooler than holding up a finger, saying _call home_" as he said that he really did hold up his finger and spoke with a very weird voice. Isabelle, who had smiled because he got so passionate when he talked about this stuff, now looked at him in confusion. She couldn't follow - as usual.

"That's the most famous scene from E.T., you have got to watch it some time." he didn't seem disappointed that she hadn't gotten his joke, but she figured he was, he just didn't show it.

Isabelle bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have come here."

Simon frowned. "Because... you haven't seen E.T.?"

"No." she shook her head and kept staring at the steering wheel. "Because I didn't come to learn how to drive. I came to tell you... that I have feelings for you. Feelings I can't handle. I can't stop thinking about you and I miss you all the time, even right now, because we're together but... not together."

She was pretty sure he was about to say something but cut him off before he could even start: "But it doesn't matter, because I will never be able to talk to you about anything you love. You lived your whole life as a mundane, going out, watching movies, reading mundane books and mangas... I didn't do any of that. You have learned basically everything important there is to know about my world, but no matter how much I try, I will never know enough about yours. You still have to explain every other thing to me."

There was a moment of silence before Simon unbuckled his seatbelt. He reached over to her, placing one hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"Izzy... that's a part of what I love about you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to impress you? I mean, sure, raising Raziel did the trick, but it's not like I can do that anymore. Or would want to, for what it's worth. There is nothing I could ever explain to you about anything important. In addition, everyone knows more about vampires than I do and considering I **am** vampire that's just embarrassing. If I weren't a daylighter I would be a joke. And you? You're that awesome Shadowhunter, who has killed an awful lot of demons and you're only just 16. You have achieved so much already and I believe you are capable of even more. The thing is... it feels good that I can teach **you **– the brilliant, amazing, and stunningly beautiful Isabelle Lightwood – something, every once and a while. Even if it's just about trivia. Besides" he smiled. "When I say something you don't understand, you get the cutest look."

She laughed at his last comment, but had tears in her eyes. What he said had been so beautiful she couldn't help it. She had never looked at it that way. Still, there was something that had been disturbing, which she needed to clarify.

"You could never be a joke." It hurt her that he even thought he would be one, if he weren't a daylighter. "Over these last months, you have been my tower of strenght. If it hand't been for you I would have fallen apart after what happened in Alicante. I couldn't have gone through any of this without you. You don't have to do anything to impress me, Simon. Being you... is enough. It will always be enough."

Moved by her words he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could she said: "We're for real this time. Okay? No cheating on me with Maia. Got it?" She didn't think he would (especially since Maia was now dating Jordan) but she needed to point it out. To make sure they were both at the same place.

"And no cheating on **me** with the rest of the male population of this world. Alright?"

Izzy – playfully – punched his shoulder. "**What** did you just say?"

Simon smiled. "I don't remember, but I think I might have been suggesting something... what was that. Ah – yes." he unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her by her shirt, closed the distance between them by pullung her toward him and kissed her. She was surprised by his initiative, but also enjoyed it.

She kissed him back but as she tried to crawl to his side of the car she somehow managed to got stuck at the gear shift and the steering wheel at the same time. She broke off the kiss, with an annoyed sound. "Ugh... cars are **such** an uncomfortable place to make out."

Simon grinned. "Let's go find another then, shall we?"

"I tought you'd never ask." Izzy returned his grin before she gave him another quick kiss, and another, and another... when they finally managed to leave the car Isabelle realized that she had never been happier in her entire life.

Simon was everything she had never been looking for and yet the one thing she was never going to let go again.

Ever.

* * *

Done. That's it. I do hope you enjoyed it! I'm pointing out that this is a Oneshot. There won't be a sequel. I **am** however currently wiriting on another Sizzy FF. I actually started that one before the Oneshot, but I moved things around lol

The next FF will be longer and with lots and lots of drama but of course also romance and humor, since it's Sizzy and all ^^ I'm confident I will be able to start uploading the next FF soon. Maybe I'll 'see' you again when I do? :)


End file.
